


Domesticity Commentfic by Soundslikej (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: Bandom (MCR), Downton Abbey, Parks and Recreation, X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Domestic, F/M, Format: Streaming, Gen, Genderswap, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex/Darwin, who steals the blankets<br/>Charles/Erik, what they order from takeout<br/>Charles/Erik, who remembers anniversaries<br/>Frank/Gerard, the most trivial thing they fight about<br/>Frank/Gerard, who remembers anniversaries<br/>lady!Killjoys gen, who remembers anniversaries<br/>Ben/Leslie, who buys the milk<br/>Ben/Leslie, their favorite non-sexual activity<br/>Anna/Bates, their favorite non-sexual activity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity Commentfic by Soundslikej (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Domesticity Commentfics!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6599) by Soundslikej. 



> Thanks to [](http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/profile)[**soundslikej**](http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/) for permission to record, and to [](http://eorose.livejournal.com/profile)[**eorose**](http://eorose.livejournal.com/) for [the awesome post](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/21620.html) in [](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/profile)[**podfic_tips**](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/) on how to make chaptered audiobooks. Technology ftw!

**Title:** [Domesticity Commentfics!](http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/371931.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/profile)[**soundslikej**](http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/)  
 **Duration:** 22:16 minutes | Size: 18 MB (mp3), 10.6 MB (m4b) | Format: mp3, m4b, streaming

**Download:** [M3P file](http://www.box.com/s/n6a2k1g4sb3eggjtss1t) | [M4B audiobook](http://www.box.com/s/izt5i8enltogf0n9ijco)

 **Streaming:** at [inkjunket.dreamwidth.org](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/39370.html)


End file.
